<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Familiar by XianXianisthreeyearsold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409123">Familiar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianXianisthreeyearsold/pseuds/XianXianisthreeyearsold'>XianXianisthreeyearsold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, M/M, Romance, alternative universe, dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianXianisthreeyearsold/pseuds/XianXianisthreeyearsold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When George summoned his first familiar, he didn't expect it to be a smiling stuffed animal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest was dark, silent. There, the only illumination was moonlight and warm, red flames from candles, whose flame altered the figure of the trees, transforming them into distorted shadows. Such shadows, so large and frightening, seemed to embrace the boy who was there. The whistle of the wind penetrated his ears, like a deformed song, which sent chills throughout his body.</p>
<p>And yet, he continued what he was doing: a ritual. His white fingers smeared with lamb's blood spread the contents all over the sheet on the ground, ancient runes and figures, which had to be drawn by hand. It was the first step, especially if you wanted to increase the chances of a familiar spirit showing up, or creating a connection with him.</p>
<p>When he finished, his fingers still stained with blood, he sat in the middle of the circle. He had to wait until the moon was high in the sky, until he heard the sound of the distant bells of the village, until the time when werewolves left their homes, transformed by the beautiful and so distant full moon.</p>
<p>He rubbed his fingers on the clothes he wore, a red he knew would stain his white shirt, long enough to reach his thighs.</p>
<p>George lifted his head, looking up at the sky, listening to the distant sound of bells. It was time. The pocketknife he had left beside him was picked up, and he made a small cut in the palm of his hand, allowing the blood to drain onto the sheet.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and crossed his hands over his chest. Anyone who saw it would think that he was praying to the great God, if it weren't for the words unknown to "normal" people coming out of his lips, like a melody or a lullaby.</p>
<p>A chorus of children's voices accompanied him, singing around him. He couldn't open his eyes, it was one of the rules. Even if he was curious, he couldn't open it, otherwise everything would be in vain. He had heard about such an event, but he doesn't know what it really is.</p>
<p>A family member's invocation and liaison ritual and the procedure was the same. What changed was that events like this were different for every wizard and witch. In some, it happened that the person heard whispers, in others, a hand touching the person making the ritual.</p>
<p>If the case is the last mentioned, they should not open your eyes in any way. In addition to the ritual failing, it has great chances that the entity will hurt you. George was relieved to learn that this is not his case.</p>
<p>His eyes were kept closed, and the cool breeze made his cheeks flush. Even so, he was still sweating slightly. As easy as it seemed, it wasn't exactly that simple. He had, above all, to create a connection with any entity that will answer his call.</p>
<p>The so-called connection was nothing less than a contract. But it was a special contract, which linked the wizard's soul to the entity. The only way to break this contract would be with death. But witches lived years and years longer than nonwizards, so they stayed with the same familiar for a long time.</p>
<p>Because, even if they could have other familiars, many form a bond not based on a contract. A kind of friendship, so to speak.</p>
<p>A spirit, or whatever it was, seemed to have the attention called by the young wizard sitting in the middle of the forest.</p>
<p>George, on realizing it, got excited. It took less than expected. He engaged in forming a connection with the entity. A smile adorned his face.</p>
<p>That, yes, took a little longer. Enough for the air to get colder than before, enough for the blood in your palm to clot, and for howls to be heard, a distant sound.</p>
<p>The voices that sang with a childish voice now sang faster, George could no longer hear his words, his head ached. Until, finally and suddenly, it was over.</p>
<p>A sense of relief washed over his body, and his pain and tiredness seemed to have been washed out of him. The song, now more like a lullaby, continued. It could even seem to be comforting to hear the music.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes.</p>
<p>The first thing that he realized that the voices that seemed to come out of the mouth of a six year old child, were actually the flames of the candles he had placed for the ritual. It is as if they have grown tired of being still, so they got up and held hands, dancing around them. George was not startled. That was actually cute.</p>
<p>He seemed to remember why he was there, looking at his lap. Now, yes, he got scared. Was it that family member he had taken so long to conquer?</p>
<p>In his lap was a little white thing the size of an adult's palm. It was like a stuffed animal, like those found in toy stores. It wasn't very big, and it had a smiling face.</p>
<p>"Holy shit," he whispered, unable to contain his surprise. "Is this little thing here my family member?"</p>
<p>And the "little thing" made an angry face, the smile never leaving his face, moving in his lap. George felt like he was going to pass out from indignation.</p>
<p>George was a wizard. And, as a family tradition, he had to invoke a familiar, a spirit.</p>
<p>What he did not expect, however, was that what he invoked would be a miniature of a stuffed animal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George searches about his familiar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George woke to the sound of the birds' delicate melody, the window curtain fluttering in the cool breeze, the rays of sunlight passing through the cracks. He fidgeted on the bed, ruffling the sheets that curled around his legs. George groaned softly. The bed he was in was not the one in his mother's house, he realized.</p><p>He remembered the events of the previous day. To travel to the small village where his deceased grandmother (who was also a witch and had a familiar) lived before, to go to the forest, set up a ritual, to invoke a familiar, and to be disappointed with what he formed a contract with.</p><p>He didn't know what kind of spirit he had attracted. George had heard of and studied about countless types of spirits or even demons, about the dangerous and powerful and the weaker and gentler, whose specialty is certainly not fighting.</p><p>George tried to remain positive. He imagined that it could be some spirit not yet registered in ordinary books. Or even a really powerful demon that he hasn't heard of yet.</p><p>It was with this positivity (or even illusion) that he changed his clothes, taking his familiar carefully so as not to wake him, going down the stairs to the kitchen. It wasn't exactly a big house, but a comfortable size, enough that you could even run if you wanted to.</p><p>It was simple, decorated with some potted plants here and there, predominant warm colors. The room he was in before, especially his, was sky blue. Her grandmother said that light colors were for good vibes.</p><p>As much as he was a wizard, not exactly the whole family was. Some decided not to follow this path, others simply found it boring. Being a wizard was and wasn't exactly what they saw on television. George didn't care, though.</p><p>The kitchen was empty. He remembered when he was a child, running around the house to his grandmother's arms, remembering the table full of the most varied foods. He couldn't help but be sad. He missed her.</p><p>As much as wizards lived longer, her grandmother contracted an illness that prevented her from living any longer. George still remembered visiting her in the hospital, seeing her suffering, machines connected to her body. His heart ached thinking about those days.</p><p>He prepared his own food. The toast, the pancakes he remembered making them, cheering up when he saw her familiar turning the pancakes with one hand (George was never able to figure out his trick).</p><p>He ate, the house silent, with nothing more than the sound of birds outside, who still sang. George spread bread by the window, where he let them eat.</p><p>The house was so bland without his grandmother Elizabeth. But there was nothing to do, after all. He walked to the library, where his grandmother kept several books. From romance to terror, from fantasy to the pure reality of the daily, of the wars. There were also books on witchcraft and the various types of familiars, of course. Even though it was small, there were certain books that he knew he would not find anywhere, rather rare.</p><p>He pushed aside the big curtains, lit the room with all the delicate and graceful sunlight. The place was clean, since a person from the village, a great friend of Elizabeth, always cleaned the place.</p><p>George looked around. It looked like the place was stuck in time. Everything was in its proper place; each book, each chair, each pen and ink, each paper. He thanked the woman for leaving everything where it should be. He felt nostalgia and, at the same time, missing.</p><p>The spirit, which was left unattended on the table in the middle of the small library, woke up. He looked around, as if trying to recognize where he was. When he saw George, his face seemed to light up, and somehow he stood up, moving a little as if to say "George! George! Look at me!"</p><p>He laughed. As much as he hated to admit it, he was even cute. George snorted. He also hated how sensitive he was whenever he traveled to that house, in a small, unknown village.</p><p>He searched through the organized shelves, until he found the books he wanted. He picked up five books, hoping to find one of them.</p><p>He sat down, his familiar at his side, as if he wanted to watch what George did. George wondered if he couldn't speak, or communicate through the mind. He felt like an idiot when he thought of the last idea mentioned.</p><p>The first book had information about some familiars he had never seen before, but nothing about the one he managed to form a connection with. He read and read, the first, the second, the third book. Until it was time for lunch, his belly complaining of hunger.</p><p>George sighed, standing up. It was disheartening not to find anything after looking so hard. In the kitchen, he made simple sandwiches with juice, and realized as he passed the window that all the bread had been eaten. He smiled slightly, leaving a bigger piece there.</p><p>George continued to read, devouring all of his lunch. He saw the little thing beside him and nudged him, "Can't you eat?" He asked. "I think it's just in your human form. I wonder what it looks like."</p><p>He answered nothing. He looked tired of being there so much. "You can sleep if you want," George whispered. As if waiting for George's permission, he lay down, his eyes slowly closing.</p><p>George smiled, before sighing again. He felt so strangely empty. On a morning like this one, Elizabeth had died.</p><p>He didn't know why he was so attached to his grandmother. Perhaps because part of his childhood was spent in that house, while his parents at home fought. Perhaps because, when his first cat died, the first thing George thought about doing was traveling to his grandmother's house.</p><p>He remembers crying in her arms, like he never did before. He remembers her hugging him, making hot chocolate for both of them.</p><p>George pushed his thoughts away. He hated to think too much. There were many things he hated, he realized. George continued to read. When he finished the last two books and found nothing, he continued to search. What else would he do, anyway?</p><p>He walked through the library once again. He picked up a few more books, stacking them in his arms. He continued to read, with nothing else to do. He continued to read, until the evening fell and the stars shone in the sky, until the room went dark and he had to light a candle, rubbing his eyes, sleepy.</p><p>When he finally found something, he was too sleepy to cheer up, too sleepy even to keep his eyes open. The moonlight illuminated the room even more. George fell asleep, on top of the book, his arms serving as a pillow below him.</p><p>In the moonlight, a tall, blond-haired figure slowly lifted the sleeping man, marking the page on which he stopped, blowing out the candle with a light breath.</p><p>With George in his arms and the book in his hand, he carefully carried him over to the bed in the pale blue-walled room. He layed him gently, a delicate kiss being placed on his soft cheek. George shivered, his cheeks flushed with cold.</p><p>He smiled and covered George, not taking it and kissing him again. The blond-haired boy lay down beside him, falling asleep beside the wizard with whom he formed a connection.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Finally, a new chapter. The school started again again, and the new schedules absolutely sucks. I'm sorry for this chapter, I know It's really boring. I actually struggled so much with this, I wrote it three times, and just on the fourth attempt I could write this. I thank my friends, who encouraged me to write it.<br/>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George didn't remember how he got to bed when he woke up in the morning. He simply looked away, meeting his familiar. He remembered yesterday's researches, immediately getting up, and falling in the process. The familiar in his bed woke up to the noise, looking at George with fear.</p><p>He swore softly. But he forgot the pain when he saw the book beside him, immediately reaching for it and opening it on the marked page (when did he mark it?). When reading the content, there was a mixture of disappointment and pride at the same time.</p><p>It was not a rare and powerful demon, nor an incredibly rare type of spirit, but almost that. He felt his familiar jump on his shoulder, looking at the book with him.</p><p>His familiar was no more or less a dream spirit.</p><p>That's right. A spirit of dreams.</p><p>They are not that powerful, but they are pretty rare and it can be useful in seeing their past lives, apparently. And as much as it didn't seem like much, not always seeing your past life was easy. Usually, nothing was seen but small fragments. That is where the function of these spirits comes in. They helped to see more than just fragments, more than just a disconnected memory. In a way, he liked that idea.</p><p>In addition, visualizing your past life, according to what George studied earlier, was useful. It helps you to see motives of trauma, and then make it easier to try to overcome it.</p><p>George looked at his familiar, taking him in the palm of his hand. A white, smiling face looked at him. "And to think you're a dream spirit. I've never heard of them. So that's what they look like."</p><p>He just kept looking at him, and shook his head, as if to say "Yes". George laughed, and went back to reading.</p><p>He frowned. There was nothing else there. He turned to the next page. And the next one. And the next one. And there was absolutely nothing there. George made a guttural, upset sound. He should have guessed that there wouldn't be much.</p><p>George remembered something. His mobile phone! That! There should be some information on the internet, right?</p><p>He immediately perked up, searching everywhere and even messing things up in the room. How could he forget that he had brought his cell phone with him?</p><p>When he finally found it, in the middle of a small pile of clothes piled forgotten in the corner of the room, it was completely unloaded. George groaned in frustration. It took another 10 minutes, cluttering the room and looking for the portable charger he had brought.</p><p>He left his cell phone charging, going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth, then quickly descending to the kitchen. The window was still open, he realized. Sunlight illuminated the entire kitchen. It was a good feeling. He tried not to think of anything sad, this time.</p><p>George just picked up a red apple, and went back to the bedroom, leaning his back against the headboard, the sheets messed up under him, and enjoying the wind that came in through the open window.</p><p>He bit the apple thoughtfully and noticed something. George said, looking at his relative who was still staring at the open book on the floor.</p><p>"I haven't given you a name yet, have I?" He looked at George, looking agitated. He jumped over to George, who leaned over and held out his hand, bringing his relative close to his body.</p><p>"Hmm, what name do you prefer?" George laughed. He thought. "How about ..." The bug jumped in his lap once more. "Somnium?" It was a Latin word, it meant 'Dream'. He liked the word, its pronunciation and the way his tongue rolled when he said it.</p><p>George watched him shake his head to the side, denying, and after a moment, he shook again, affirming. George frowned, "What does that mean?" He sighed, "It would be so much easier if you could speak."</p><p>He thought again, "So ... How about Dream?"</p><p>Dream shook his head excitedly, a gesture of clear meaning. It's a yes.</p><p>George smiled at Dream, "So it's decided. Your name will be Dream."</p><p>Somehow, Dream's smile seemed to get even bigger. He jumped up close to George, as if he wanted to hug him. So George did, holding him in his lap and hugging him. In a way, he was soft.</p><p>"Can't you become human?" Asked George, looking at his relative. He nodded, a hesitant yes.</p><p>"So why don't you become one?" Dream denied, "Aren't you ready yet?" He nodded.</p><p>"I see. There is nothing I can do, then." George laughed sadly. He wanted to see what Dream was like. Whether he liked it or not, Dream was his familiar, and they had formed a bond. George was surprised then, his brow furrowing. Why did he care, anyway?</p><p>Dream seemed to notice George's dismay, seeming to think. Then, as if he had made a decision, "I can speak, at least".</p><p>George's surprised face was hilarious. Dream's laugh (more like a wheeze) was heard by George, reverberating through the silent house.</p><p>"How? Why didn't you say something before?" George asked, still surprised, a strange feeling inside him. Dream's voice sounded familiar, in a way. As if he ever heard her. But he can't quite remember.</p><p>"Dream spirits communicate with their owners when given a name. A name accepted by both." That took George's doubt a little.</p><p>He asked, "So, even if you became human, wouldn't you be able to speak?"</p><p>Dream's hoarse yet youthful voice was heard, "Yes". George muttered an "Got it".</p><p>There was a strange silence. Neither of them knew what to say. George looked at his cell phone charging. He turned his face to the window, looking at the village in the distance and the sky, blue and cloudless. It was a good day for a walk.</p><p>Her grandmother's house was a little far from the village. It was a walk of at least fifteen minutes to the "center" of the village, a path shaded by trees, that when in autumn it is covered with orange and yellow flowers. But even now, it was a beautiful sight.</p><p>But everything has its downside. As it was more distant, there was neither energy nor internet, while in the village there was both. He didn't care that much, though.</p><p>George felt his belly growl. He just ate an apple, after all. He sighed softly, being too lazy to do anything. He looked at the village again. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to go there, right?</p><p>He got up from the bed, changing clothes. A dark blue blouse and jeans, with white sneakers. George looked at his relative to pick him up and take him along. He was surprised to see Dream with his eyes turned, looking to the side, as if he wanted to avoid looking at George who was changing clothes. If he were a human, he would surely be flushed. George laughed out loud.</p><p>"Are you actually ashamed?"</p><p>Dream turned and lay face down on the mattress. His voice was a little muffled when he spoke. "I am not!" George continued to laugh and took him by the hand.</p><p>"Where are we going?" He asked, now confused. George picked up his bag on the floor, black with glasses drawn on it. He loved that bag.</p><p>"For the village, eat something." He put his phone in his bag, along with his wallet and house keys. Then he put it on his shoulders.</p><p>He left the house, locking the doors, turning and walking towards the village. The sunlight was warm, pleasantly warming his skin. It should be like ten o'clock now. A cool breeze blew by, ruffling his hair a little. He didn't care.</p><p>"Dream?" George called.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>George hesitated before speaking: "I hope someday I can bring you here when you are ready to show me what you are like." A smile spread across his face. "Then we'll be able to eat together, buy ice cream to have it at my favorite place in the forest. Just ... go out together."</p><p>He didn't know why he was saying that. He hadn't even been with Dream this long, but he felt closer to him than he had ever been with anyone. George figured it must be because of their connection when they made the pact. The moment he had sealed their fates and they would remain together for the rest of George's life. He thought, a little amused, that it was almost like a wedding.</p><p>He also didn't know why he felt so familiar with him. As if I've known him for a long time. Perhaps it was because of his voice, so nostalgic, that it seemed to embrace and comfort George, while it seemed to come from some distant time when they spent together. It was like meeting an old friend again. It was funny to think of them as old friends, when they only met two days ago.</p><p>Dream was slow to answer. Also hesitant, he replied a low, "I'm sorry."</p><p>George could already see the village. Dream continued. "I want that too."</p><p>George smiled, and said nothing. He started to run, feeling the wind, strangely cooler, not caring about it at all.</p><p>Soon he stopped, panting and sweating a little, looking at houses that looked like an old style, in different colors. It should be very beautiful to see all those colors, for those who normally see colors, unlike George. But he knew, according to what his grandmother said, that the houses had different tones, most of them being light colors.</p><p>George walked without haste, watching the people passing by, some children running and playing, giving energy to the place. Others talked on the sidewalk, a good vibe filled the place, and he loved it.</p><p>He went straight to one of his favorite coffee shops. It was small, but it was beautiful and cozy, the walls a baby blue color, while several potted plants decorated the front. Inside, the decoration was in a French style and red rose flowers in vases gave the place more life and joy, and it was also the reason for the name. It was the only place like that in the village.</p><p>"La vie en rose". George whispered, and Dream looked at him. "My favorite coffee shop," he explained quietly. He always went with his grandmother there, when she was still alive. He smiled sadly.</p><p>He pushed open the door, entering the room, the sound of a bell being audible. He took a deep breath, smelling the roses, walking towards the counter. He ordered, pancakes with blueberries and honey, and rose tea. Teas were the specialty of the place, although coffee and food were also good.</p><p>George sat by the window. There was no one there, so the order arrived soon. He looked at Dream, who was placed in front of him. Then he made sure that the attendant was not there. She was not there. "Can't you eat?"</p><p>"I can, but in this form, technically, I don't need to." Dream replied. George was curious.</p><p>"But does that smile come out?"</p><p>Dream looked at him strangely. "Of course." To prove it, he opened his mouth, forming a perfect little 'o'. George laughed a little, finding it cute. He put a blueberry in Dream's mouth.</p><p>Dream seemed to chew, and swallowed. "Do you have teeth?" George asked.</p><p>"Kind of. I don't know how to explain it."</p><p>"Understand."</p><p>The two ate, talking about various subjects. He found that Dream liked green. It was a pity that George wasn't sure what the color was like. He also discovered that Dream, when he died, was 21 years old. He didn't know how to feel about that information.</p><p>While they talked and ate, George putting small pieces of food in Dream's mouth, he didn't even remember to pick up his cell phone.</p><p>As he sipped his tea, savoring the sweet taste, he looked up at the sky outside. He was surprised. The sky was overcast, with gray clouds laden with water that would soon fall. George choked a little, coughing softly.</p><p>The rain soon began to fall, and people outside were running into their homes. He decided to wait. It was what? Maybe eleven? He paid the bill, sitting back in the chair. Time passed, but the rain only got worse. By then, the sky was completely dark. George sighed, deciding to go anyway.</p><p>"Dream", his familiar looked at him. "It's raining very hard." He ignored the weird look of the attendant who saw him talking to his "stuffed animal". Little did she know the truth.</p><p>"Obviously it is, I am not blind George." It was the first time Dream had spoken his name. A strange feeling pervaded him. George ignored this.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, "I know that you aren't, Dream. It's just that I think you'd better go in the backpack, so you don't get so wet. You don't mind, right?"</p><p>Dream's voice was a little strange when he said, "No, but what about you? Like it or not, you have a body like any other human, and you can catch the flu."</p><p>"I know. But," He looked out the window again, "It doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon."</p><p>George didn't wait for Dream's answer, and put it in his bag, walking to the front door and opening it. He got ready, and started running towards his grandmother's house, the bag hugged tightly against him.</p><p>Cold rain beat against his hot body, then soaking it completely. Maybe because he ran as fast as I could, but the trip back didn't seem that long. George really hoped not to catch a flu.</p><p>He opened the bag, seeing Dream looking at him as he took the keys and quickly opened the door. George ran to the kitchen, closing the window, then climbing the stairs to the bedroom. Glad he closed the bedroom windows, otherwise his bed would be completely wet.</p><p>George took Dream out of his bag. He was not wet, but he was also strangely silent as he watched George. He finally said, "You better ...", a pause, "Change your clothes." I don't want you to get a flu. He didn't say the last part.</p><p>"I know". George changed into comfortable, warm clothes and towel-dried his hair, taking longer than it should. He lay down on the bed, not realizing that his body was hotter than normal. George took Dream and hugged him, covering them both with the warmest sheet he had.</p><p>"George, your body is very hot." Dream said. George could not identify the strange tone and concern under that simple sentence. He just laughed a little, closing his eyes.</p><p>"Of course it is. If you didn't notice, I have very warm clothes now. And a very warm blanket."</p><p>"You know that-" Dream was interrupted by a "Shh" from George.</p><p>George enjoyed the darkness of the room now not lit by sunlight and how warm it was under the sheet, in contrast to the cold outside. He was tired, since he waked up a little early.</p><p>He closed his eyes, not waking up again that day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, a new chapter! Thank you everyone who is reading it, hope you like it :)</p><p>Maybe I'm gonna delay a little to post the next chapter, since I have school and I would like to try planning this history a little more :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream takes care of George.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When George woke up in the morning, he found himself in a room that was not his. It was only for a second, but he saw it so clearly that it was almost real. The wooden roof, a window without blinds or curtains, walls full of shelves organized with what looked like potions.</p><p>He quickly sat, regretting it right after. His body ached and he had a high fever. His throat was dry. George let out a groan of pain. Why didn't he take better care of himself yesterday?</p><p>If there was one thing George hated, it was that wizards had, physically speaking, no difference from other "normal" people. Wizards could do rituals, potions - which in reality could not do radical things, like turning a human into a frog. They could summon a familiar. But their health was often as fragile as the humans they were.</p><p>Looking at the bed, he realized that Dream was not there. He heard a noise from the kitchen, and struggling to his feet, he descended the stairs, holding on tightly to the railing to keep from falling.</p><p>"Dream?" He called, almost at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>He saw Dream appear at the bottom of the stairs and laughed. He was in his human form, but with a smiling mask over his face and an apron on his body.</p><p>"Should I call you Mommy Dream now?" He scoffed, ignoring the pain in his body. Dream turned his head to look at George and shrugged.</p><p>"If you wish," he replied in the same tone as George. He smiled.</p><p>Dream came over and held out his hand to George, wanting to help him walk to the table. George took it, walking slowly. He had made pancakes with fruit and honey, just like the coffee shop they went to yesterday. Only this time, however, there were two dishes, one for each of them. George felt something inside himself to warm up at the sight.</p><p>He sat in the chair, Dream in front of him. He reached out a hand and touched George's forehead. "Eat and go to rest. I said yesterday to wait for the rain to pass, didn't I?"</p><p>George shook his head, guilty. Not because of Dream's complaint, but because yesterday he said he was not yet ready to show himself in human form, and here he was, taking care of George.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He whispered softly.</p><p>Dream was silent for a second, "I know the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon."</p><p>"Isn't that what I-"</p><p>"I know that's not what you're talking about." Dream looked directly into the wizard's eyes, "George, listen. I don't mind being in human form as long as I can take care of you. Anything for you, okay?"</p><p>George's eyes widened, saying nothing. Dream looked so serious, and so honest. He didn't know what to do or say.</p><p>Dream seemed to realize this, and continued, "You don't have to answer anything. Just eat."</p><p>He nodded and ate obediently, drinking the glass of water handed to him. In front of him, Dream appeared the mask a little and started to eat. Time passed silently, with only the happy chirping of birds filling the place.</p><p>George ate half the pancakes before pushing forward, a sign that he didn't want any more, and waited for Dream to finish before reaching out to him. "Take me back?" He asked.</p><p>Dream grabbed it, and George noticed the difference in size between the two. Dream's hands could almost completely envelop yours, and there was at least a ten-inch difference between them.</p><p>"How old are you?" George did as they went up stairs.</p><p>"Technically, I'm 21. It was the age I died, after all. You already know that."</p><p>"I know. But how are you so tall? I'm older than you and yet there is a big difference between us." He was surprised and, at the same time, outraged.</p><p>Dream laughed in response. "It's not my fault that you're short."</p><p>"Hey! I'm not short, I have a height that is considered average." George could hardly wait to go to bed. He couldn't stand still any longer, his body aching as it was.</p><p>At the bedroom door, Dream turned.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Asked George.</p><p>Dream looked confused. "I'm going to pack and wash the dishes. You can't do anything in that state."</p><p>George felt a little helpless. He didn't want Dream to leave.</p><p>"Stay with me."</p><p>"Hm?" Dream looked at George. He noticed Dream's red ears. It was so cute.</p><p>"Stay with me. Until I sleep. Or at least talk to me." Now it was George who was flushed, whether from fever or shame. Or maybe both.</p><p>He lay down on the bed, covering himself with the fluffy sheet. Then he moved away until he touched the wall and lifted the cover. "Do you want to lie down too?"</p><p>Dream stopped for a moment before lying down next to George. They both looked at the white ceiling.</p><p>"You know, next week we are going home." George started, continuing to look at the ceiling.</p><p>"Home? Isn't this our home?" Dream was confused, turning his head and looking at George.</p><p>George, for his part, lay on his side, facing Dream. "What? Do you already consider your home here?" He teased, feeling his body relax under the covers.</p><p>"It's a joke. No, it's not here." A sad smile crossed his face, "It's my grandma's house."</p><p>"And where is she now?"</p><p>There was a pause before George answered, "She died."</p><p>A look of pity settled on Dream's face. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"It's okay. It was a long time ago." George replied. It wasn't a lie, after all.</p><p>Silence settled between them. It was George who, once again, broke the silence. "Where I really live is in the city, far from here."</p><p>Dream understood that he didn't want to talk about it. It was almost like a cue, a silent denial.</p><p>"You live alone?" He asked.</p><p>George nodded, "Yes, I stream minecraft with my friend."</p><p>"Friend?"</p><p>"Yes. His name is Sapnap." A lazy, happy smile appeared on George. He liked Sapnap. "He's really cool. I mean, he can be an idiot at times. But he's still really cool."</p><p>Dream couldn't help the bitter feeling he felt. He didn't know who Sapnap was, but to smile like that when talking about him, then he must be quite important to George. Because of the mask, George did not notice the change in Dream's face.</p><p>He went on talking, feeling sleep taking over his body, his lids heavy, "I can't wait to meet him next week. You know, he said he was going to visit me and spend some time at home."</p><p>"He looks pretty cool." Dream replied.</p><p>"He is. I think you'll like him, too."</p><p>All that followed was silence. Dream watched George's sleeping face and got up from the bed, covering the wizard again. And then, he left the room.</p><p> </p><p>George found himself in the same place as in the early morning; a wooden house, with a window without blinds or curtains, just a small ornate wooden door that closed the window.</p><p>He saw the potions on top of shelves on the wall, decorated with pots of medicinal herbs like mint, chamomile, ginger. They gave George an air of familiarity.</p><p>He felt his hand being grabbed and a hand on his forehead. George looked to the side, but did not recognize the person. It was a boy. He looked worried and nervous, as if he didn't know what to do. He was taller than George.</p><p>He looked at George again and opened his eyes wide.</p><p>George felt his vision darken and his head throb, and then he woke up.</p><p>The open window showed an orange sky, indicating dusk. His head hurt a moment, and when he sat down, his body didn't bother anymore. George felt a slightly wet cloth fall on his lap, and watched Dream beside him.</p><p>He was sitting on the floor, with his arms resting on the bed, serving as a pillow for his head. George smiled, although a feeling he didn't know how to name was taking over him, realizing that Dream had taken care of him all day.</p><p>The "dream" he had was probably some memory. Maybe a past life? The boy had blond hair, too. Just like Dream. George frowned, and decided he wouldn't think about it anymore.</p><p>Dream moved slightly and raised his head. "Are you better?" He asked. His voice when he woke up was cute.</p><p>George smiled, and shook his head. "Thank you for taking care of me".</p><p>"You don't have to thank me. I will always look after you," Dream replied, the affection in his voice evident. George wondered why Dream cared so much about him.</p><p>It may seem selfish, but he didn't care much about why. It was nice to have someone looking after and caring for him.</p><p>Without answering, George approached Dream's smiling "face" and gave a kiss where his lips would be, right on top of the smile.</p><p>Although there was a mask and it was not possible to see the face of his familiar, George could see, under the messy and soft dirty blond hair, Dream's ears being dyed red. George imagined that his whole face must be red now.</p><p>"George!" He cried out in shame, while George laughed, also shy. His body felt so light. He liked the feeling.</p><p>"What?" He laughed.</p><p>Dream sighed, as if giving up, "Are you hungry? I made dinner."</p><p>George felt his belly growl, "I am."</p><p>Dream left the room and when he returned with a plate containing soup. George made a point of opening his mouth, waiting for Dream to feed him. He looked really spoiled now, but he couldn't care less about it.</p><p>He tasted the soup in his mouth. It was really good. Dream cooked well.</p><p>"Where did you learn to cook?" George asked, as soon as he swallowed the soup.</p><p>"With a person." Dream replied, holding out another tablespoon.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"An important person to me. When I was still a human."</p><p>"I understand." George replied. Soon, all the soup was gone.</p><p>"I like your food." He pouted, "You cook better than I do. I hope I can eat your food forever."</p><p>"I don't mind cooking always, if it's for you." Dream replied, a clear smile in his voice.</p><p>"You are spoiling me too much, mommy Dream." George joked, laughing. Dream laughed together.</p><p>And maybe Dream was really spoiling him too much. But George loved that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, here it is! A new chapter!</p><p>Well, in portuguese I posted (on Wattpad and Spirit) some notices. I'm working on a new Dreamnotfound fanfic, wich I'm still planning, and maybe I will post it when I finish this one. It was just me asking them if they would read and advising that I could let this one "abandoned" for some time. <br/>Now, I'm planning and seeing what it's better for these two. <br/>Maybe I can delay on the new chapter of this fanfic because my school tests are gonna start. </p><p>Anyways, thank you for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, George already feels well enough to jump and spin around, if he wanted to. He doesn't know what Dream put in that soup, but it made him feel a lot better.</p><p>In a way, he misses being cared for like that. But he didn't want to be sick again, of course. He looked at his familiar, who was in the shape of a little doll again. At this point, George didn't even care about it anymore; he thought it was super cute.</p><p>George laughed, "Are you going to stay in that shape? Really?"</p><p>"Give me a break," Dream replied, dragging his voice, as if he were sleepy. "I spent all day looking after you, I deserve a break".</p><p>He stroked Dream's head, almost as he would a cat.</p><p>He approved, in fact, he purred. George smiled ironically, and stroked under the ball that was Dream's head, and the sound only increased. "I have to try this in human form," he thought, laughing.</p><p>The week soon passed, with exactly nothing to do. George felt too lazy to go to town, so his days were spent at home, just talking and playing with Dream or reading.</p><p>Soon the day came before I went home. George spent the whole day packing like bags and the house, while Dream tried somehow to help. Even with all the work, the house was filled with screams and laughter from the boys. It was good that the house was far from the village, or someone would definitely complain about the noises.</p><p>Strangely, George doesn't feel that emptiness so much as he did when he stayed in that house. In a way, spending time with Dream filled the empty space with happy memories. The feeling was still there. It's not like it's going to disappear from nowhere, but it was already an improvement.</p><p>Night soon came, bringing its splendor. The stars rose high in the sky, the moon illuminating the forest in a scary and charming way.</p><p>"Dream?" George called from his room. He received a "Yes?" of Dream as an answer, coming of downstairs.</p><p>He descended the stairs, watching Dream finish setting the table.</p><p>"At this point, you're really almost a mommy." George laughed as Dream's mask "turned" into a frown.</p><p>"Does your mask have life ?!" George exclaimed, suddenly startled.</p><p>Dream laughed out loud with a surprise from George, "Of course not. But depending on my emotions, it can have small changes, if I want to. Like little eyebrows that move."</p><p>"Ugh, this is weird." George watched as Dream's face changed again.</p><p>"At least I can see what he's feeling," George proposes, before dismissing the idea. Dream could very well leave a mask with just a smiley face, if he wanted to.</p><p>George sat at the table, across from Dream, who had finished packing. A candle lit the kitchen along with the moonlight from the window.</p><p>"This is like a romantic candlelight dinner," George said nonchalantly.</p><p>Dream laughed, "Before I was your mother and now I am your boyfriend? How much evolution in one night."</p><p>George choked on his food, coughing while Dream laughed and patted his back.</p><p>"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." George said, when the coughing stopped, his face was a little flushed, even though he started it.</p><p>"Don't you like the idea of having me as a boyfriend? George, you could have just told me that our relationship was one-night stand," Dream pretended to be hurt, wiping an obviously non-existent tear.</p><p>"Okay, stop," George laughed again, a more nervous laugh than the previous one.</p><p>Dream laughed again and the two had dinner, with casual jokes and conversations.</p><p>"Dream?" George called when he finished the meal, the plate was completely empty.</p><p>"Yes?" Dream replied while placing the dishes in the sink.</p><p>"How about we go for a walk? I want to show you a place."</p><p>"It's late, you know".</p><p>"I know," George dragged the words lazily, "But I want to take you there! It's not far and it's very beautiful, I promise."</p><p>Dream finally gave in with a sigh, watching George jump excitedly and climb the stairs, returning minutes later wearing a blue jacket and a bag in hand.</p><p>And so, the two went out all night, a George talking animatedly and a Dream listening intently, walking side by side.</p><p>"If your favorite color is green, why is your sweater yellow?" George asked when they were almost there.</p><p>"But he is green." Dream looked strangely at George, who blushed. Dream laughed out loud. George started to laugh together, but lower than the other.</p><p>"I should have known. It was a stupid thing to ask yourself. No wonder it looks like a really strange yellow to me."</p><p>Dream finally stopped laughing, "It's not your fault if you're colorblind."</p><p>George just agreed.</p><p>Suddenly, he stopped walking for a moment before he started running. George didn't run long before he got to where he wanted to be: his favorite place in the woods near his home.</p><p>It was a large place, grass covered the floor with small flowers. The moon was even more visible than anywhere else there. It was the perfect place to watch the stars, which George enjoyed, since in the city it was not possible to see the stars due to all the lighting and pollution.</p><p>"Wow ..." He heard Dream whisper in wonder as he looked directly at the sky covered with bright stars.</p><p>A smile grew on his face. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"</p><p>"Very much."</p><p>"It's my favorite place. It is also beautiful during the day, but only at night the stars appear, so I like to come here at night." George said, looking closely at Dream.</p><p>He heard a chuckle from Dream, "It's understandable. It's incredible here."</p><p>George took a sheet and spread it on the floor, lying down and using his arms as a pillow, leaving space for Dream. He lay down, doing what George did.</p><p>"How did you find this place?" Dream asked.</p><p>He tried to remember. He really tried, but he couldn't. George closed his eyes, answering quietly, "I don't remember."</p><p>"How can you not remember?" Dream laughed. "I thought there was a beautiful, unforgettable story behind it."</p><p>George just laughed together, "It's been a long time. That must be why."</p><p>Dream made a low sound in response, and stood up.</p><p>"I don't want to leave yet," George lamented getting up, ready to even drop Dream on the grass, if necessary.</p><p>"And who said we are leaving now?" Dream whispered.</p><p>He held both of George's hands in his, watching as a beautiful light red tinted his face. Dream slid his feet across the grass, the two bodies rotating gently.</p><p>"Do you want to dance now?" George spoke nervously when Dream pulled him close to him. "It is dark, we are going to fall."</p><p>Dream started a waltz, which George followed awkwardly, "Don't you trust me?"</p><p>George did not answer, looking down. Dream pulled George's body up to his and whispered in his ear, "Just trust me."</p><p>Dream managed to feel George shiver slightly and smiled under the mask.</p><p>They continued to dance, the wind whistling and swaying the grass. George could see Dream's blond hair clearly, a lighter color by the moonlight that lit it. Dream saw George's bright eyes and turned him around, one hand clasped while the other was on his waist.</p><p>"You are so beautiful," he whispered quietly. George blushed even more.</p><p>"My God," he laughed, leaning his head on Dream's shoulder, "Why are you like this?"</p><p>"What?" Dream laughed, "I'm just honest with you."</p><p>"Why?" George lifted his head, staring at Dream.</p><p>"Why, what?"</p><p>"Why are you like this to me? We haven't even known each other for so long. Sometimes you also seem to understand me more than I understand myself." And he was not lying. Dream sometimes knew exactly what he wanted or needed during the week. And George realized that, without saying anything.</p><p>Dream replied, laughing sadly, "Of course you don't remember."</p><p>George was concerned. He never heard that tone in Dream's voice. They have known each other for a short time, but George realized that Dream is the type of person who is almost always excited and happy, the type of boy who would have many friends and play sports at school.</p><p>"What do you mean I don't remember?" His voice was more concerned than he wanted to appear to be. At that point, they were just standing in the same position as before. A strong wind blew and threw Dream's green hood back, and George could see all his hair being ruffled by the wind.</p><p>And then, before George could say anything, Dream was gone.</p><p>And all that was left was a fallen smiling plush doll on the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Here I am, with another chapter! Hope you like it &lt;3<br/>I'm sorry for the delay. I was not feeling well those past days.<br/>I hope to be posting a new chapter next week <br/>Also, this chapter was inspired on the Dreamnotfound animatic, "Please never fall in love again" by minus_sass<br/>Watch it, it's so lovely!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night ended and Dream never once again became human. He didn't answer George, he didn't move, nothing. It was like a broken robot. It was just like a stuffed animal.</p><p>George didn't know how to feel about it. He felt sad, and at the same time, angry. He wanted to apologize to Dream, but how would he do that if he doesn't even know what he did wrong?</p><p>In addition, Dream was acting like a child. Instead of talking to each other and solving the problem, Dream just ignored George, as a child did when he was sad or angry.</p><p>At the same time, George did not understand himself. One day passed and he felt like he was going crazy. When, by God, did he become so sensitive?</p><p>George sighed, looking ahead when he heard the sound of the train coming. He held Dream close to him, while on his shoulders was his bag and in his other hand his suitcase.</p><p>Soon, the train stopped in front of him and he ran, showing the ticket to the security guard and sitting in his place, next to the window. The bags were placed in the compartment above.</p><p>He looked around. Great, there weren't that many people.</p><p>"Dream?" George called softly and nudged his familiar's round head. The train started to move, the train's whistle getting a little loud.</p><p>As expected, Dream did not respond. His face remained the same, just the smile that George was beginning to find irritating. It hurt to look at him. It hurt not to be able to talk to him.</p><p>It has only been a week, but he has become so attached.</p><p>"Dream? Come on, please answer. I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry, okay?"</p><p>All he answered was the sound of the train above the tracks, like the sound of the stone hitting the iron, molding different shapes. A noise that made George's anxiety rise.</p><p>"Dream, seriously. Why don't you answer me?" George was already starting to get frustrated with it all. He could feel the anger and anxiety building inside him. He could feel how difficult it was to blink or speak without letting the tears fall.</p><p>He called again, his voice shaky. When he again doesn't hear an answer, he can't take it anymore. Before he could even think about what he was doing he raised his hand, as if on his own, and when he realized, Dream was already on the floor.</p><p>George managed to feel a few thin tears wetting his face, and he stood up, catching Dream from the floor. The eyes of the few people on the train seemed to burn on his back.</p><p>This time, he didn't try anymore. If Dream didn't want to talk to him, so be it. And then, his familiar was left on the seat next to him, while George put on his headphones, leaning his head against the window of the train.</p><p>The hours passed and the scenery outside changed. From a light sun with a sky covered with clouds to a clodless and clear sky, with a sun warmer than before, typical of the afternoons in that place.</p><p>George's belly rumbled. He remembered that it was finally time for lunch and, now calmer, he took his sandwich, which would be his lunch. George always do this for lunch, because it is quick and easy.</p><p>He looked at Dream. Nothing about him yet. George took a piece of his lunch and placed it on the lid of the bowl where he kept the sandwich, like an improvised dish. Even though Dream had already said that he didn't need to eat when he was in that form, he still wanted to leave him a piece.</p><p>So George ate lunch quietly, looking outside. It was different from laughter-filled afternoons, with delicious food on the table and side conversations shared between the two.</p><p>When he was finished, he turned to look at Dream. He hadn't eaten anything, the food remained untouched on top of George's makeshift plate. He put the rest of the remaining sandwich and picked Dream up.</p><p>The rest of the trip was spent with George listening to music and changing trains, until he got home at night. He was mentally and physically tired.</p><p>Dream was put to bed while George went to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth, getting ready for bed. He remembered that he should, the next day, pick up his cat from his mother's house.</p><p>But any thoughts or concerns that he had, had dissipated when he left the bathroom and looked at the bed.</p><p>Dream was there in its human form. The mask that covered his face remained there, with the same smile that George stared at all day.</p><p>"Have you finally decided to face me as an adult or will you continue to ignore me as a child?" George said, the words might be coming out "sharper" than he intended.</p><p>He sighed softly, calming himself. It would be no different from the childishness of Dream if he"exploded" now.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Dream said. George did not expect these to be the first words he would hear from Dream after a long day of being ignored.</p><p>"I'm sorry," George said while making "quotes" with his fingers. "That's what I've been talking to you all day, Dream."</p><p>"I know." He paused, "I'm sorry for ... ignoring you."</p><p>"And?" George teased.</p><p>"And to have acted like a child," Dream replied.</p><p>"And...?"</p><p>"For making you cry like a little baby," Dream teased. George laughed and finally convinced himself that it was the usual Dream.</p><p>"I'm not a baby, you're the one who act like one," George replied back.</p><p>"In fact, it surprises me that you haven't decided to ignore me all week." His voice became lower and more serious when he said that.</p><p>"I would probably do it." Dream confessed and his voice went low, "But after I made you cry today, I regretted it."</p><p>George felt ashamed. Who cries on a train just because someone ignores him?</p><p>"Forget it. I'm sleepy, we'll work it out tomorrow." When he finished speaking, George yawned. He lay on the bed next to Dream and covered himself.</p><p>They were both silent.</p><p>"Be honest and don't deviate from the issue." George started. "Have we met before?"</p><p>He turned, facing Dream. Watching him as he answered a cautious "Yes".</p><p>"So why can't I remember?"</p><p>"I don't know. But it might be better this way." Dream replied. George wished more than ever that he could see his face now.</p><p>"Why? Did something happen that I shouldn't remember?" George asked.</p><p>"Things have happened that I don't want you to remember."</p><p>George was silent. Dream continued, "Why do you worry so much about the past? Anyway, it's over. It's not your fault for not remembering. I also ..." Dream hesitated, "I don't care anymore."</p><p>"It's not what it looks like to me," George laughed, not knowing why. "You are a terrible liar."</p><p>"You care about that," What George said was not a question, but a statement.</p><p>"You don't? If you don't mind, you might not talk about it that much." Dream countered. George thought, sleepy enough not to care, that Dream might be really upset about it.</p><p>That maybe, just maybe, that was his way of defending himself. Not to look vulnerable up front of George.</p><p>In a way, he felt sorry for Dream. At this point he could barely think, he was so sleepy.</p><p>George raised his hand, touching Dream's mask. "I care. Maybe too much. I care about you and if it hurts you that I don't know I met you, I'll obviously want to know."</p><p>He laughed, "I don't know if it makes sense, I'm too sleepy to think straight now." George forced himself to open his eyes, "But I want you to know that I like you and I care about you."</p><p>His hand slipped from Dream's face and his eyes closed, finally falling asleep.</p><p>Dream lay down and covered them both, lifting the mask and pressing his face against George's.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered. "I love you, and that will never change. No matter how much time passes."</p><p>And then he hugged George, falling asleep with the person he always loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess I can't stand writing them fighting, huh</p><p>Well, hi! Welcome to a new chapter :)<br/>I saw we reached more than 200 kudos! That's incredible, thank you so much. I love all of you guys &lt;3<br/>Also, I was planning doing a Christmas special but Idk <br/>I'll probably be late, since the time zone is different <br/>So if I do it I'll be posting soon :D<br/>Love you, bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, George heard the front door open. He was so tired that the sound of the door opening seemed distant, as if it hadn't even happened. George pulled the sheet up and grabbed the person next to him, hugging him tightly, cradling his chest.</p><p>"Oh my God," George heard a familiar voice and immediately stood up, looking at the person standing at the bedroom door.</p><p>"Am I interrupting something?" His mother said, dropping Luca on the floor. The cat climbed on the bed, and curled up in George's lap.</p><p>"What? No! It's not like that!" He spoke, looking quickly at Dream, whose face was hidden in the pillow, refusing to wake up.</p><p>"Wait, but I didn't even say anything." His mother laughed with George's embarrassed face.</p><p>He groaned. His mother certainly knew how to catch him, from time to time. "I'm going to change clothes," George said, finally.</p><p>His mother left the room and he started changing his clothes, frowning. He seems to have had a dream, but he doesn't quite remember what kind of dream it was.</p><p>"She's already gone?" Dream's voice was muffled.</p><p>"Wait, are you awake?" George was surprised. He turned to face Dream.</p><p>"Of course it is. Just ..." He gestured to his face, now with the mask on, "You know?"</p><p>George nodded, before sliding his shirt over his body. "Let's go down."</p><p>"Why?" Dream stretched like a cat, stretching his body lazily across the bed. George was jealous of how tall he was.</p><p>"I will introduce you to my mother." George said nonchalantly, watching as Luca got close to Dream.</p><p>He laughed, "Your cat is very cute. What's his name?"</p><p>"Luca," George smiled fondly, "He seems to like you."</p><p>He stroked Luca, who nuzzled his chest. Dream made a sound like when he sees something cute, "I like you too."</p><p>George just looked oblivious to the moment, while thinking about his mother and what she was doing there. After all, he was the one who should have gone to get Luca.</p><p>Dream turned to face him, "Don't worry," George looked at him curiously. "I like you too, you don't have to be jealous."</p><p>George laughed nervously, shouting "Dream!", While the blonde laughed out loud.</p><p>He sighed and walked towards the door. "You come?"</p><p>Dream quickly got up, "Of course I am! It is an honor to meet my future mother-in-law."</p><p>George laughed again, small continuous laughs. Before going down he brushed his teeth, giving one to Dream, who looked strangely happy to see the two brushes stored side by side.</p><p>A smell of coffee pervaded the house, and George watched his mother set the table with various foods. Coffee, freshly baked bread, fruit, pancakes, honey. George's belly rumbled just seeing it.</p><p>"Good morning", Dream was the first to speak, looking nothing nervous.</p><p>"Good morning," she turned and looked directly at the boy. "You are...?"</p><p>"I am Dream," he held out his hand.</p><p>"I'm Lilly, George's mom." She looked at George and winked, "I assume he is your boyfriend...?"</p><p>Dream laughed while George was embarrassed, saying nothing.</p><p>"He's not my boyfriend," George said after a while. "He's my familiar."</p><p>"Oh. Like your grandma's, right?" George nodded, "Too bad. He's really handsome."</p><p>"You didn't even see his face," George scoffed.</p><p>"I don't need to know who he is," Lilly replied back.</p><p>"Thank you. But I must admit, you are much more beautiful." Dream said, and Lilly laughed.</p><p>"Besides, he is very kind and generous too. He certainly knows how to win someone over." And, without George's hearing, she whispered, "I'm sure you'll be able to win him over, too."</p><p>Dream laughed. "I hope."</p><p>George was curious and amused. They just met and already got along so well. It's incredible.</p><p>Dream soon sat down at the table, thanking her for the food and politely praising the pancakes or coffee that had been made.</p><p>Lilly didn't stayed for too long.</p><p>But before she left, she delivered a letter to George. "Don't read now."</p><p>He was confused. If he wasn't supposed to read it now, why was she giving it to him?</p><p>"It's from your grandmother. I don't know. I just ..." She paused. "I had the impression that I should bring this up today."</p><p>And soon, she was gone.</p><p>"Your mom is nice." Dream said beside him, watching as Lilly left.</p><p>"I know." George sighed, looking at the letter. Maybe he could read it later, after all.</p><p>"Why don't we play?" George said, walking up the stairs to the room, with light and quick steps.</p><p>"Play what?"</p><p>"How about Minecraft? That's what I play for a living, after all."</p><p>He turned on the two computers in the room, opening Minecraft on both and creating a new world, and doing the same on the other.</p><p>"After we have to create a skin for you. Any ideas?" George sat in the chair, Dream doing the same.</p><p>"What is a skin?" Dream asked and George's character turned and looked directly at him, as if to say "Are you serious? You don't know?"</p><p>"It's like an appearance for your character."</p><p>Dream just nodded, watching the game. He made a face, "It's all square."</p><p>George shrugged, "This is everyone's reaction."</p><p>He gestured to Dream, "Come here. I'll teach you the basics."</p><p>Dream stood up, positioning himself behind George, hands resting on the armrest of George's chair, his head half bowed to be almost next to George's.</p><p>"You know you don't have to get that close, do you?" George looked out of the corner of his eye at the other.</p><p>"You got me," he laughed, but made no effort to distance himself. George said nothing, just explained while Dream listened carefully.</p><p>The two started playing, George was surprised. Dream learned faster than he thought, although he still made some mistakes.</p><p>Dream seemed strangely open when he was playing. For example, he laughed more, and loudly, too. Or sometimes he said what he thought, without thinking twice. It was fun to see him like this.</p><p>George watched the helpless Dream character, with a standard game skin, the "Steve", as they called it. He was mining. George opened his mouth and gave a "battle shout", attacking Dream, quickly killing him.</p><p>"George!" He shouted, turning his hand over to him, "You scared me!"</p><p>George started to laugh more than he expected. Dream soon returned, with a wooden sword. He did the same for the second time, quickly killing him with an iron sword.</p><p>This happened eight times in a row, with Dream complaining or trying to get George into a trap. After dying so much and hearing George laugh so hard at him, he literally left the game.</p><p>"You are an idiot," Dream snorted.</p><p>"But you love that idiot," George winked, while Dream laughed out loud and repeated a "What?"</p><p>George realized that he didn't deny anything, though. He ignored this.</p><p>"It's late. How about we order a pizza?" George asked, already taking out his cell phone. Dream only said a small "yes".</p><p>The pizza didn't take long to arrive, and the two ate on the sofa, watching some movie. Luca was sitting near the blonde's feet.</p><p>George rested his head on Dream's shoulder. "We should buy you clothes tomorrow." He laughed, "Mine are too small for you."</p><p>Dream made a guttural sound, agreeing sleepily. He leaned his head over George's. "Are you sleepy? We can go to sleep, if you want."</p><p>He lifted his head, nodding and standing, stopping before he even started walking. "Where am I going to sleep?"</p><p>"There's a guest room down the hall." George pointed to the room.</p><p>"So I can't sleep in your bed anymore?" He said, playfully.</p><p>George just shrugged, "If you want to. It's not like I'm going to be able to stop you, anyway."</p><p>He said that, but he really didn't care. In a way, he even liked sleeping with Dream.</p><p>He just laughed, walking up to the top floor. A clear answer, needing no words to know his decision. George slipped up behind him, heading for the bathroom and brushing his teeth, Dream next.</p><p>Without even caring about the presence of someone else in the room, George took off his clothes, changing to a more comfortable one. He turned, only to see Dream with his head on his side, his ears red.</p><p>"You had the same reaction as before." Dream turned to him.</p><p>"What do you mean, before?"</p><p>"From when we were still in that place. You were in your other form, though."</p><p>Dream seemed to remember and laughed, "It's not my fault if you're not ashamed and change clothes easily in front of others."</p><p>George made a dramatic sound and protested, "Dream!"</p><p>He laughed, ignoring the boy. A shirt was thrown in his face. "Here, go get changed."</p><p>"Didn't you say your clothes are too small for me?"</p><p>"And they are. But I have this shirt, which is a couple of sizes bigger than what I usually wear. I think it fits you."</p><p>"And the shorts?"</p><p>George laughed about it. "You will have to get by." And he lay down.</p><p>Dream snorted, going to the bathroom and closing the door. Then she went out in George's blue shirt, which looked great even for him.</p><p>"Are you sure it's only two sizes bigger than yours?" George nodded, "It doesn't look like it."</p><p>"You called me shameless but you have no shorts. Interesting." George joked.</p><p>"But I have shorts. I got yours before."</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"When I was going to the bathroom," he said, as if it were obvious. "You did not see?"</p><p>George denied it and made room for him on the bed. Dream lay down, putting his arm over the shorter boy, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. George didn't care, though.</p><p>Dream took off his mask when George slept, placing his face between the other's soft hair and slept with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I'm back~<br/>I should have posted this chapter sooner,but I got too lazy and I also had tests these days. <br/>I would like to apologizefor it. Also, I'm writing the new chapter, so yeah. Just for you to know. <br/>Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know what I'm doing to my life. I started a new DnF fanfic, and I don't even know how the continuation will be. I hope to be posting the 2nd chapter soon, but I am not sure. Still, thank you for reading! It would be really good if you could share any ideas. And I don't know if it's clear or not, but it'll be on modern time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>